1. Field
Embodiments relate to a compound for an organic optoelectronic device, an organic light emitting diode, and a display device including the organic light emitting diode.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic photoelectric device is a device requiring a charge exchange between an electrode and an organic material by using holes or electrons.
An organic optoelectronic device may be classified in accordance with its driving principles. One type of organic optoelectronic device is an electronic device driven as follows: excitons are generated in an organic material layer by photons from an external light source; the excitons are separated into electrons and holes; and the electrons and holes are transferred to different electrodes as a current source (voltage source).
Another type of organic optoelectronic device is an electronic device driven as follows: a voltage or a current is applied to at least two electrodes to inject holes and/or electrons into an organic material semiconductor positioned at an interface of the electrodes, and the device is driven by the injected electrons and holes.
Examples of the organic optoelectronic device may include an organic photoelectronic device, an organic light emitting diode, an organic solar cell, an organic photoconductor drum, an organic transistor, and the like, which may include a hole injecting or transport material, an electron injecting or transport material, or a light emitting material.